


(не)доступность

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [9]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Goretober, Implied/Referenced Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Холден сидит на соседнем сидении взятого напрокат Бьюика в неровном свете мотельной неоновой вывески, и ему приходит в голову, что Билл Тенч — очередной объект для его вивисекций
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276997
Kudos: 3
Collections: Goretober 2020





	(не)доступность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vacancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441591) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



_И любая версия правды — лишь странный замаскированный обман.  
Wolf Parade — Weaponized_

Они заезжают на освещаемую одним фонарем парковку, и Билл гасит двигатель. Мигает неоновая вывеска, и его лицо то окрашивается красным, то исчезает в тени, то снова красным — и снова в тени. Мотель «Секвойя». Адерсвиль, Джорджия, Трасса 41. Уже после всего. После Брудоса и после Спека. После так называемых интервью («допрос» — слишком безвкусное слово). После того, как в послеполуденной духоте они стояли на обочине дороги в Джорджии, уставившись на подрезанные у линии электропередач ветви. Красное — и снова тень. 

После того, как Билл застал Холдена дрочащим в ванной их номера в мотеле Салема, штат Орегон.

На парковке всего четыре автомобиля, и вывеска свободных мест никак не может определиться, должно ли гореть «0» после «Доступно:».

Холден смотрит на профиль Билла, на свисающую с губы сигарету со столбиком пепла. Холден знает, что некоторые убийцы оставляют после себя тщательно проработанное место преступления. Полотно, так и ждущее, чтобы его разобрали на мельчайшие подробности. Мотивы. Подсказки об истинной личности творца и убийцы. И делают они это вовсе не обязательно для того, чтобы быть пойманными. Холдену это тоже известно. 

Скорее для того, чтобы их увидели. 

Билл вздыхает. Смотрит не на Холдена, а перед собой. 

— А, нахуй это все. Голоден?

Холден пожимает плечами. Билл снова заводит машину.

— Чудной ты какой-то, знаешь, — сказала сидевшая на краешке столешницы тесной кухни Дебби. На ней была одна из рубашек Холдена — и больше ничего. Пальцы ее длинных ног почти касались кафельного пола. Она махнула вилкой в его сторону, подчеркивая сказанное. Позади на сковороде шкворчали яйца, распространяя невкусный запах. Это было с неделю или месяц назад. Дорога словно растягивала время. 

— В смысле? — спросил Холден. Он сидел за кухонным столом для двоих, и на нем мучительно ничего не было. Встав, он заметил в глазах Дебби скрытую искорку вызова. Смятые простыни, использованная резинка в мусорке, его рубашка на ней. 

— В смысле, ты не вписываешься. — Она спрыгнула со столешницы и отвернулась, закрыв тему.

Иногда Холдену думается, что Дебби появилась в его жизни в качестве столь отчаянно необходимой ему совести. И это нечестно ни по отношению к ней, ни к Биллу, который слишком часто считает, что, очевидно, совестлив за двоих. Однако Холден частенько слышит в своей голове именно ее предосудительный тон — не осуждающий, скорее академический, словно предисловие к дискуссии. Холден будто бы забрал у нее что-то такое, чего она, в общем-то, не предлагала — и ему думается, что он будет слышать ее голос в своей голове всегда. Не то чтобы он считал, что тогда, в этом самом будущем, они уже не будут вместе; просто он не думает о будущем в контексте них двоих. Он уверен — это нехороший знак; но об этом он тоже не думает.

Они ночевали в Пенсильвании. Билл спал в кровати, стоявшей напротив кровати Холдена. Это было давно; время истончилось, вытянулось. Спал Билл крепко. Не храпел — скорее, шумно сопел, тяжело дыша, словно оставаться живым требовало немалых усилий. Холден перевернулся на живот, вжался бедрами в матрас, прикусил кулак. Не помогло. Хорошо. И не надо. 

Они обедали в Джорджии. Верхняя пуговичка рубашки Билла была расстегнута, отвратительный галстук с геометрическим узором — ослаблен, но не развязан. 

Дискуссия сошла на нет; между ними — лежащая на столе папка из полицейского участка Адерсвиля со вновь открытым делом. 

Между ними — напряжение; не только из-за событий в Орегоне, скорее — из-за поведения Холдена в целом. К его удивлению, Холдену начинает не хватать старых добрых времен так же, как Биллу не хватает школы на колесах. Он в этом, конечно, не признается, по крайней мере, не Холдену — это одна из тех вещей, которые они никогда не обсуждают, — но все так. Биллу нравилось посещать те полицейские участки, нравилось верить, что он может чем-то помочь. Холден это видел. Нравилось проводить реальные встречи на местах преступлений — совсем не такие, как те, по возвращении в Вирджинию. 

Горох на тарелках переварен до серой массы, стейк сырой и сочится кровью. Холден набирает одну вилку. Совершенно безвкусно. 

— Я люблю жену, — ни с того ни с сего осторожно произносит Билл. Словно бы продолжив разговор, которого не было, но о котором Холден должен был бы знать, что он есть. Сказанное похоже на слова приговоренного к повешению. Но не потому что он не любит ее, — любит, полагает Холден, — а потому что продолжает предавать. Тысячами крохотных мелочей. Пропущенные ужины. Гольф-клубы. Нетерпение по отношению к сыну, которого понимает только она одна, но он все равно что-то должен. 

Ее имя, оброненное перед осужденным убийцей. 

Холден пытался припомнить и свои ошибки, но растерял к этому интерес. 

Незапертая дверь в ванной. 

А началось все, полагает Холден, как все всегда и начинается — с нездорового любопытства. Билл сказал Брудосу имя жены. Холден там был, все слышал. Билл делился с этими людьми кусочками себя. Он уже делился собой с Холденом. 

Холден смотрит на него через стол. Для Билла одиночество — настоящее, живое, дышащее существо. Продолжение его самого, гул электрического напряжения, которое Холден чувствует. Совсем не то, которое испытывал Холден до встречи с Дебби. И с Дебби, и с Биллом он одинок по-прежнему. Холдену хочется верить, что зародившаяся искра любопытства не иначе как клинический симптом. Ему хочется узнать, что можно сделать с отчаявшимся человеком. Ему хочется это испытать. Хочется понять, способен ли он это ощутить, на что это толкнет его. 

— Я и не сомневался, — после слишком долгой паузы произносит Холден. Зубцы вилки скребут по тарелке. 

— Пожалуйста. Вот только не начинай романтизировать это дерьмище.

Холден в ванной. Джорджия, мотель «Секвойя», после обеда. Полотенце на бедрах. 

— Но все они как-то умудряются рационализировать, — продолжает Холден. — Выставить... выставить совершённое приемлемым, пусть и в сколько угодно искривленном свете, в котором они все это видят. Это крайне занятно, — говорит он из ванной. Дверь приоткрыта. 

— Сказал же, кончай романтизировать. 

Холден выкидывает кусочек использованной зубной нити в мусорку и игнорирует просьбу. 

— Ты же и сам видишь рациональное зерно. 

— Нет, Холден, — говорит Билл, лежа в кровати. — Не вижу. — Холден не знает, почему — а должен бы, ведь это часть его работы, — но раздетый до майки и боксеров Билл, читающий сидя в кровати со сдвинутыми на переносицу очках на носу, вызывает у него теплые чувства. Это рутина. Может, поэтому. Он уже видел это много раз. Это знакомо и безопасно. Но он не испытывает ни того, ни другого. Он скалится своему отражению в зеркале, проверяя, не кровоточат ли десны. — Нет ничего рационального в том, что совершили эти люди. И, откровенно говоря, то, что ты видишь в этом логику, просто жуть, — говорит Билл, когда Холден выходит из ванной и выключает за собой свет. 

— Для них все логично. 

Холден так и стоит в одном полотенце. Билл смотрит на него поверх очков. 

— Одеваться собираешься? 

Холден не отвечает. 

Возможно, они оба думают об одном и том же — как Холден стоит в душевой, сжав член в руке, чувствует себя виноватым и пойманным и оттого еще быстрее готов кончить, — и поэтому кажется, будто из комнаты выкачали весь воздух. Будто им на головы надели пластиковые пакеты. Из ванной сочится пар и влажность; вода и пот каплями спускаются с волос Холдена и ползут вдоль позвоночника. 

Они об этом не говорили. Они об этом не говорят. Все нормально. Есть много вещей, о которых они не говорят: о военной карьере Билла до ФБР; о Нэнси, — кроме той неожиданности за обедом, — об их браке и всем, что с ним связано из того, о чем Холден понятия не имеет и не поймет; о жизни Холдена до всего этого — каково родиться в Нью-Йорке, а вырасти где-то еще и почему он выставляет это как главный козырь, пытаясь доказать, кто он есть и кем не является. Они без конца обсуждали тех мужчин и вещи, которые они совершали — но никогда не говорили о том, что же это сделало с ними самими. Не говорили о Холдене в ванной. Не говорили о том, как или почему Билл так и стоял там, в дверях — слишком долго, чтобы списать это на более-менее правдоподобную случайность.

Билл выглядит усталым. Раздраженным. Или каким-то еще, чему Холден не может подобрать объяснения, поэтому предпочитает счесть просто сильной усталостью. Или даже нетерпением. 

Билл снимает очки и с намеренной неспешностью кладет их на ночной столик. Это — сцена преступления, воссозданная специально для него одного. 

Холден наблюдает, как он встает — но не делает больше ни шага. Где-то в пути, где-то между Куантико, Сан-Франциско, Фейрфилдом и Алтуной Билл сумел изучить его лучше, чем Холден вообще мог от него ожидать. 

В Орегоне Холден не запер дверь ванной. Оставил приоткрытой, всего на щелочку. Он уже продумал оправдание на случай: решил, что захлопнул, мотель старый, косяк поехал. Он сам поехал. 

Таким Билл его и застал. Слишком неловко и очевидно для случайности, слишком нехарактерно для Холдена. Они оба это понимали. Понимание лишь подчеркивало умысел. Это случилось после второго визита к Брудосу, после того, как тот рассказал о своей матери. Делился, значит. Поедут ли они в третий раз, Холден еще не знал. 

Долгое мгновение тянулось, но ничего не происходило. Холден не убрал руки с члена, а Билл не убрался от двери. Холден чувствовал, как звенела каждая напряженная мышца. 

— Это что, какая-то детская травма? — спросил Билл. С чем-то вроде удивления в голосе — но то могло быть просто виски. Раз Билл внимательно за ним следил, то и Холден тоже. Он считал выпитое — без задней мысли, ради статистики. Но за грубостью сказанного было что-то еще, что показалось Холдену любопытным. Что-то, отчего в нем все сжалось — и кулак тоже.

— Дверь закроешь? — абсолютно ровным тоном спросил Холден. 

— Я тебе не очередной объект для экспериментов, — говорит теперь Билл. Он слегка покраснел, и хоть его тон спокоен и размерен, есть в нем что-то опасное. Холдену этого не доставалось аж со времен их самого первого выезда. Билл делает шаг вперед. Ближе. — Не стоит пытаться нащупывать мои слабые места, а потом вести себя, как будто можешь использовать это против меня. 

С лицом, не выражающим решительно ничего, Холден отвечает на его взгляд. Именно это сделать он и собирается. С Биллом. С Дебби. С Джерри Брудосом. С гребаным Эдом Кемпером. 

— Так вот что я делаю? Нащупываю слабые места?

— Иди нахуй, Холден. — Не злость — усталость. Точно такое же вербальное полотенце в лицо, как и за обедом несколькими часами ранее. Когда сказал, что любит жену. — Ни черта не умеешь вовремя, блядь, остановиться. 

В таком положении, лицом к лицу, Билл настолько крупнее и шире Холдена, что в памяти начинают мелькать все, каждая из тех слышанных или прочитанных историй о том, как жертва переиграла и перехитрила хищника. Это, думает Холден, полевое учение. Однако угроза, исходящая от Билла, — не жестокость. Что-то похуже. Это угроза получить то, в чем он не хочет себе признаваться. 

Он не помнит об этом. Не помнит, когда сидит напротив объектов исследований и забыл сейчас, в этом самом номере мотеля. Это взаимное. Обоюдное. Не то, когда прикладываешь ладонь к раскаленной плите и отдергиваешь, когда становится слишком горячо. Это то, когда от слишком тесной близости обжигаются оба. 

Все случается слишком быстро. Холден подозревает, что вот именно это и говорят люди, когда по ошибке не просчитали что-либо. Все случилось слишком быстро. Вот Билл стоит прямо перед ним, так близко, что легко может прикоснуться — и вот уже Холден брошен лицом вниз на кровать. 

— Что...? — сдавленно и непонимающе произносит Холден, и так же быстро теряет нить вопроса. Он понимает, что хочет этого. Хочет посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. 

Неожиданность от того, как его бросили на кровать, лишь усиливается, когда он чувствует Билла, опустившегося сверху всем своим весом. И кровать, и Билл достаточно прочные и твердые; неподатливые. Сердце молотом стучит в груди, барабанами — в ушах. Есть какой-то ужас в том, чтобы не знать, что будет дальше. Сбитый с толку, с привычной дорожки, на которой он пытался сыграть с Биллом в ту же игру, что и со всеми — залезть в чужую голову и взглянуть чужими глазами, — он попадает сюда. На его милость. Этого он хотел? Чего он хотел? Хочет ли он знать? Узнает ли? Не он один задает себе эти вопросы. Билл — тоже. 

— Этого ты хотел? А? Вот в это решил поиграть?

В его голосе слышно эхо не только угрозы — и Холден рвано втягивает воздух, натирая лицо о покрывало.   
И тогда он чувствует держащую его руку — пальцы сжимаются на шее сзади, вдавливая лицом в скользящий под ним затхлый плед с цветочными узорами. Билл придавливает его своим весом, его колени — по обе стороны от Холдера, бедра и пах недвусмысленно упираются сзади. Этого мало.

Он почти слышит в голове слова Кемпера, о том, как это здорово, трахать кого-то в зад. Слова прилипают к нему намертво. Все, что говорит Кемпер, прилипает к нему намертво. Все, что говорят они все. Он записывает на пленку, делает заметки от руки — и помнит все. Он вжимается бедрами в матрас; рука Билла сжимается на его шее сильнее, а потом он тоже начинает двигаться. 

Билл трется бедрами о его задницу, полотенце сползает — и Холден больше стыдится собственного стона, нежели того, как старается подаваться навстречу Биллу. Это не секс — это его уродливая пародия. Билл мог бы переломить его пополам. У Холдена дрожат руки, пока он пытается удержаться на месте. Он хотел бы, чтобы с Биллом было так же — но тот стоек и выверенно сдержан. Единственное, что выдает его — это дрожащее дыхание, неровный вдох-выдох, всего раз. Как будто и в нем есть доля сомнений, как будто он вынуждает себя делать то, что они сейчас делают, чем бы оно ни было.

И ровно так же внезапно, как оказался сверху, Билл отстраняется. Холден не может определиться, что испытывает — облегчение, или же разочарование. У него особенно и нет времени на размышления, потому что он снова чувствует на себе руки Билла — тот переворачивает его на спину. Холден все еще снизу. 

Бессловесным предлогом полотенце обхватывает его теперь, обнажив бледную кожу — мятая ткань прикрывает лишь бедра и возбужденный, подрагивающий член. Билл проскальзывает ладонью под полотенце, поднимается выше, к бедру. Касается полу-стоящего члена, и Холден издает тихий, придушенный звук. Дальше Билл не заходит; Холден лежит под ним, и единственные соприкасающиеся части тела — лишь рука и бедро. 

— И что же, это все? — спокойнее, чем ожидал сам, спрашивает Холден. Он и так уже слишком взволнован, хотя тот едва ли к нему прикоснулся. 

Он даже не сразу осознает выражение, появившееся на лице Билла, — но теперь тот двигается, прижав его своим весом. Холден чувствует его, чувствует бедром его твердеющий член. Полотенце сбивается, и от движений Холден нелепо выгибает спину; Билл впивается пальцами ему в бедро, удерживая на месте. Билл роняет голову, тяжело дыша, и Холден чувствует исходящий от него жар, где-то между плечом и шеей. Холден кладет влажные от пота ладони ему на плечи — неуверенно и осторожно, и в то же время — неспокойно. 

От Билла пахнет лосьоном после бритья, нанесенным этим утром, много часов и миль назад. До перелета, до обжигающего кофе в участке Адерсвиля. До всех тех часов, что, сложившись вместе, донесли их сюда. Он не помнит запаха Дебби. Наверное, она пахнет бергамотом, чем-то острым. Терпким. Мужчины, с которыми они встречаются в тюрьмах, мужчины, чьих имен он не в состоянии припомнить, потому что только здесь и сейчас, прижатый к Биллу, лицом к лицу, понимает всю необходимость личной дистанции, — те мужчины пахнут кислым застарелым потом и оптовой жидкостью для дезинфекции. Они не пахнут ничем. С тем же успехом они могут быть плодом больного воображения. Обычные люди до мозга костей. Однажды Дебби рассказывала ему что-то про то, как балансировала на тонкой грани между этими двумя мирами, но он не слушал и после не задумывался, о чем она. Вместо этого он открывал папку с делом или разводил ее ноги, и всегда находилось что-то поважнее, чем то, о чем она говорила. 

Холден теряет способность дышать, когда Билл поднимает на него взгляд. Они вплелись друг в друга, и бедра Билла — между его ног. Рот Билла — совсем рядом. 

Их первый поцелуй до боли несмел — Билл едва касается его губами. Их глаза открыты, они внимательно смотрят друг на друга, пусть и слишком близко, чтобы отчетливо рассмотреть. Холден хватает ртом воздух, чувствуя, как язык Билла, слегка надавливая, проходится по его губам. Он открывает рот — и Билл закрывает глаза, издав беззвучный, скорее осязаемый стон. Они целуются спешно и некрасиво, и это мало похоже на поцелуй — словно Холден снова и снова романтизирует то, что не должен бы. 

Есть в этом что-то отвратительное, в том, как грубо и требовательно Билл целует его. Словно они перешли далеко за черту самой интимности — маски сорваны, обнажено все, что когда-либо было сокрыто даже от них самих. Билл на вкус как прелый дым, дешевый виски и плоть. Тревожно, болезненно настоящий. Холден снова дрожит от шока — точно так же, как когда ощущал биение ослепительно живого пульса Дебби в своих руках. 

Билл тяжело толкается о его бедра, Холдена неожиданно накрывает, и в ответном порыве он обхватывает губами язык Билла. И во всей этой грубой физической поспешности раскрывается самый контраст реального и воображаемого. Фантазировал ли Холден об этом? Станет ли отрицать? Он выгибается под Биллом, позволяя этой мысли раствориться. Для человека, который чрезмерно анализирует мотивы всех подряд, истинные причины нерационального поведения, отпустить эту мысль оказывается очень приятно. Дать себе выходной. Не задаваться вопросами, только действовать. Только брать. Он не будет думать о том, а что если; не будет думать, почему и зачем. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Он надеется, что Билл считает так же. 

Но нет — Билл тихо говорит ему в губы:

— Этого ты хотел?

Холден не отвечает; он приподнимает бедра, толкаясь в Билла, и Билл прикусывает его нижнюю губу. 

Потому что да, это именно то, чего он и хотел: шаг за шагом, в точности так же осторожно, как всеми изобретенными Венди безопасными научными методами, он подвел Билла к этой черте — и открыл вентиль, выпустив наружу весь хаос, голод и злость. Вентиль, который всегда перекрывал скрывающуюся за ним опасность, грозящую сейчас спалить все вокруг. Сделать то, что делали все мужчины с незапамятных времен: взять то, что хочет, потому что иначе невыносимо. Потому что Холден никогда не смог бы отчетливо отнести это к категории вещей, которые хочет. Он представляет, что то же относится и к Биллу — застегнутому на все пуговицы, старомодно подстриженному семейному человеку и типичному ФБРовцу. Но, может быть, может быть, — подсказывает мерзкий голосок в темном уголке его разума, — может быть, он ошибается. Насчет Билла, насчет всех, кого допрашивает и когда начинает полагать, что достиг какого-то согласия, понимания. Насчет себя самого. Сомнение безжалостным лезвием пронзает его, и чувствуя руки и губы Билла, он практически истекает кровью, скуля и снова и снова признаваясь в единственном желании:

— Да, да. 

Неувереннее, чем ему хотелось бы, Холден подцепляет пальцами резинку боксеров Билла. Вздрагивает, почувствовав, как в ответ тот стиснул пальцы на его бедре, и теснее прижимается к нему через ткань. 

Билл отстраняется, сплевывает на ладонь и сжимает его член, и Холден тонко, придушенно стонет в поцелуй. Билл сжимает его недостаточно сильно, двигает рукой слишком лениво — дразнит, испытывает. Холден хватает его за зад и прижимает к себе, и когда тот притирается к Холдену, неровные движения руки ощущаются теперь даже еще лучше. Холден проскальзывает ладонью под резинку его боксеров и сжимает голую задницу; слышит точно такой же потерянный, срывающийся стон, растворяющийся в низком, грязном смешке, в котором нет ничего веселого. Билл смазанно разрывает поцелуй, прижимается губами к его челюсти, потом ниже, к горлу. 

— Вот уж не знал, что в тебе таится, — грубым, жестким голосом, словно трехдневная щетина, скребущая сейчас по его влажной шее, произносит Билл. Холден через силу сглатывает. Не нравится ему это — не щетина, слова, — но он все так же толкается в его руку. Не нравится ему, как Билл на него смотрит, не нравится столько тяжести в его взгляде. Поэтому он резко и неловко, почти даже яростно стягивает с Билла боксеры. Его член, такой же крупный, как и он сам, уже сочится смазкой. Холден хочет знать, каково это, когда этот член прижимается к его. Холден не знает, почему это стало так важно. 

Билл повинуется. Их движения непоследовательны, бессмысленны. Билл скользит ладонью по его ребрам, короткими ногтями Холден впивается в его задницу. 

— Блядь, Холден, — говорит Билл, и сбитое дыхание слов удивления тает на лице Холдена. 

Билл толкается в его руку с отчаянием и горькой, стыдливой покорностью человека, который уже делал такое раньше. Исходя из обстоятельств, Холден понятия не имеет, как все это прощупывать. Мужчины непоследовательны в своих страстях. Он вспоминает, как после аварии Билл сидел тогда в баре с таким видом, как будто ему вспороли брюхо сверху донизу и все теплое, скользкое вывалившееся содержимое было уже никак не собрать. Очень схоже с тем, что происходит сейчас.

Он думает о вычеркнутых из списка словах. Он думает о вычеркнутом имени. Своем. Он думает о каждой перечеркивающей линии, которые пересек и еще собирается пересечь в будущем. Они образуют сеть. Мишень. В центре не он, но вполне мог бы быть. Будет. Он прижимается губами к губам Билла. Скользит языком по блестящим от слюны зубам.

Он опускается перед Биллом на колени, на жесткий, натирающий ковер. Он никогда прежде этого не делал. Он представляет, как, сидя за крошечным кухонным столиком, признается в этом Дебби, и между ними разверзается пропасть. «Я брал в рот у Билла», вот что он бы сказал, думает Холден с этим самым членом во рту. Я сосал, сказал бы он, сосал его толстый член. Сказал бы таким спокойным тоном, каким рассказывают о том, что произошло с кем-то другим. С другим Холденом Фордом. Мне понравилось, сказал бы он. Тот Холден. 

Он мысленно ведет учет всему: как до боли в челюсти широко раскрывает рот и неаккуратно, неумело сосет, как слюна и смазка капают на подбородок. Каков член на вкус, как ощущается во рту его плоть. Он обхватывает пальцами основание, так, как делал бы это себе. Билл дергает бедрами — ему тоже подходит.   
Он никогда ей не расскажет.

Холден давится — Билл теряет контроль и головка проскальзывает слишком глубоко. Горло протестует, Билл толкается бедрами; на Холдена находит прежняя неуверенность, та, которую он испытывал первые несколько раз с Дебби. 

— Нормально? — задыхаясь, спрашивает он, и чувствует, как вкус остается на языке и после того, как он убирает рот с члена. Он никак не может отдышаться; у него до боли стоит. 

Слабый смешок кроваво перетекает в стон. 

— Господи. Блядь. А похоже, что не нормально? 

Билл запускает пальцы ему во все еще влажные после душа волосы, и Холден снова забирает блестящий от слюны член в рот. Он позволяет вести себя. Ему нравится. Нравится, когда Билл тянет его за волосы, нравится неудобное чувство в горле, когда член проскальзывает слишком глубоко снова и снова. 

Билл обращается к нему. Он говорит:

— Вот так, — но теперь тон его мягкий, тягучий, грязный. Холден закрывает глаза. Он видит Дебби, распростертую на краю кровати в его безымянной комнате безымянной квартиры; Дебби, в ее черном белье и ослепительных черных туфлях на шпильках; Дебби, произносящую накрашенными алым губами слово «девиация» — такую Дебби, которой в реальности она никогда не была, ни в жизни, ни в постели. Член дергается. 

Кончая, Билл пытается отстранить его от себя и до покалывания тянет за волосы — но Холден не выпускает изо рта. Из упрямства и того же самого любопытства, что и привело его сюда. 

Холден зарывается лицом в его бедро, и жесткие волосы липнут к влажным губам. Он хрипит, рвано дыша, и сжимает себя. Билл снова проходится пальцами по волосам, приподнимает ему голову, и Холден смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Давай, — говорит он. — Покажи мне. 

Холден опускается на пятки и повинуется. 

Он думает, и он не вмешивается. Он думает об остром лезвии, рассекающем обнаженное горло. Он думает о сперме, размазанной по волосам на груди Билла. Он думает о паническом страхе, который порождает агрессивную защитную реакцию. Он думает об этом, сидя на коленях — и беспрестанно повторяя мольбы. Снова, и снова, и...

— О боже. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — молит он, пусть обращаясь и к самому себе. 

— Вот так, — снова произносит Билл. И нежность в его голосе указывает Холдену путь. 

После тишину в комнате нарушает лишь тяжелое дыхание. Одно на двоих. Холден наблюдает, как Билл приподнимается, и у него на подбородке немного собственной спермы. Билл подбирает боксеры. И молча захлопывает за собой дверь ванной. 

Самолет никак не сдвинется с взлетной полосы. Холден просматривает свои последние записи в блокноте. Расшифровку выборочных моментов беседы с Брудосом. Спеком. Кемпером. Копию дела из Адерсвиля. Слова плавают перед глазами какое-то мгновение, и Холден смаргивает. Иногда ты задаешь не те вопросы. Идешь по ложному следу. Ему не нравится, как Билл на него смотрит. 

— Что?

Билл опирается локтем на подлокотник между их креслами, зажженная сигарета глядит прямо на Холдена. 

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — начинает было Билл, но замолкает. Потом трясет головой, словно видел что-то, чего не должен был. И не может забыть. Делает затяжку. Он выглядит печальным, или, пожалуй, скорбным. Может, он чувствует себя отвергнутым. Или боится. Холдену думается, что ему бы положено считывать Билла получше.

— О чем? — снова спрашивает он. Самолет начинает ползти по мокрой после дождя полосе. Билл не отвечает. 

— Ты входишь в участок с таким видом, будто никогда по роже не получал, — отметил Билл. — Тамошние чуют это за версту. 

— Ничего они не чувствуют. 

Билл бросил на него самодовольный взгляд и тут же подавился кислым смешком. Холден ощущал всю свою неполноценность, пытался скрыть ее. Скрыть тот тоненький страх, что не только Билл, но и все те мужчины видели его насквозь. Полагали, что жестокость он видел только на картинках. Но он видел все по-настоящему, как и Билл или любой другой коп. Это он и сказал Биллу. 

— Ага, — ответил тот, опершись о кузов новенькой синей Шевроле Новы и открыв водительскую дверцу. Это было в Акроне, штат Огайо, — в третьем пункте назначения их школы на колесах. Холден помнит это, потому что по пути, что пролегал по шоссе где-то между толкотней в самолете и прибытием в полицейский отдел, Билл неожиданно устроил ему экзекуцию в виде лекции по истории рок-н-ролла. Алан Фрид, главная радиостанция Акрона, умер в сорок три. 

— Ты бы хоть сделал вид, что я тебе интересен, — сказал Билл, пока ставил машину. Холден не ответил; по радио пели «The Platters». 

Билл смотрел на него из-за темных очков, но тем днем вовсе не было солнечно. 

— Только вот если свидетель ранен, зовется он уже по-другому. Пошли отсюда, перекусим перед отлетом. — Следующей точкой был Лексингтон — или Уилинг, или Каламазу. Это было не важно; все эти города были одинаковы — те же типовые полицейские участки, те же мужики, либо зелень, у которой молоко на губах не обсохло, либо обрюзгшие унылые трудяги средних лет, те же фотографии, на понимание которых ни у кого из местных не хватало ни смелости, ни словарного запаса. 

Холден сел в машину. Билл, должно быть, подразумевает слово «жертва». Он не брал в расчет сбитые костяшки. Он думал лишь о медном привкусе разбитой губы.


End file.
